Caskett Captivity
by purplangel
Summary: Castle and Beckett are trapped in a very small space together and both have to fight their sexual attraction while in a dangerous situation. Hotness/smut ensues. (Based on the kink meme prompt: No existing relationship, in a tight/confined space, inadvertent frontage leads to orgasms) Set during season 4 before 47 seconds.
1. Chapter 1

**Set during season 4 between 'Cops and Robbers' and '47 Seconds'.** **Inspired by the kink meme prompt:** **No existing relationship, in a tight/confined space, inadvertent frontage leads to orgasms.**

**Happy Valentine's Day jennysimonekate.**

**...**

"Castle, get in there. Quick!" Kate urgently whispers as she lifts the small opening in the old house for the crawl space.

A look of pure horror crosses his face. "Are you kidding me, Beckett? … There's **no way** I'll fit in that space… It looks to be about 5 feet by 5 and only 3 feet high. Plus," a shiver of disgust runs down his spine, "There's got to be creepy crawlies in there."

Kate rolls her eyes at his dramatics. "Well it's better to have a couple of ants or spiders crawl across you than being shot by drug dealers who believe we're here to steal their stash."

"Oh, come on. With your bad-ass ninja moves and my – " he clears the back of his throat, "unique skills, I'm positive we can take down these scum bags."

She can't contain the smile from bursting across her face. "Unique skills?" She shakes her head from side to side. "You planning on disabling them with your rapier wit?… Or possibly 'penning' them to death, Writer-Boy?"

"Hey, don't bash my rare talents, Detective. One day soon I hope to show you **personally** some of my very - unique - skills."

Kate can feel the blush rising up her neck and settling on her cheeks at the implication of his words… He definitely implied he wanted to show her his unique talents _in the bedroom_, and damn him, he used his 'bedroom' voice that always turned her insides to mush.

She decided to ignore the sexual current flowing through the basement and get back to the task at hand – saving their lives.

"Sometimes you forget that you're just a civilian… I can't put you in harms way and have you forgotten that I'm unarmed? We'll be safer if we hide out until back-up gets here."

"About that," Rick says a little embarrassed. "I can't apologize enough for tripping the wire that released the pitbull… I'd never have forgiven myself if that brute sunk his teeth anywhere but your glock."

His sincere tone and distressed blue eyes told her he's telling the truth.

She grabs his hand and briefly squeezes it. "It was an accident. Don't worry about it, Partner." She smiles teasingly. "Now let me save your millionaire ass by hiding it."

He flashes her his egotistical grin. "If we make it out of here alive, you're not taking credit for this one. Got it?... The count still stands with moi saving your life 9 times and you saving mine 8."

"Nuh- uh, no way, -" but Kate stops talking as a loud voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent floats down the stairs. "Roman, someone's definitely been in here snooping around. Look at this." There's a scuffling noise that comes from straight above them and sounds as if there are at least three men upstairs.

"Go get Fang and bring him in."

"Fang?" Castle squeaks and within two seconds flat he's down on all fours.

_Mmm, _Kate thought as she had a perfect view of his muscled ass_… _It was flawlessly displayed before her in his tailored dress slacks and as he shimmied onto the dirt floor of the small space, a jolt of desire shot straight through her loins.

She had an irresistible urge to reach out and cup that taut butt of his to determine if it was as rock hard as it looked.

_He certainly knows how to wear Zanella._

Kate heard an, "Oomph," that sounded like Castle's back hitting a hard surface. He retreated backwards on his hands and knees before looking up at her sheepishly, "Wrong way."

She couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips at the smudge of dirt residing on his right cheek.

_The man is simply adorable. _

As she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she immediately dropped to the floor and maneuvered backwards as quietly as possible to squeeze in beside Castle. She lowered the hatch to cover the crawl space.

"It's claustrophobic in here."

Her elbow jabbed into his ribs to hush him up. "Shhh!"

Castle doesn't utter a sound when two men enter the demolished rec room. He can hear Kate's stymied breathing as her cop instincts kick in and adrenaline rushes through her system. She is focused, alert, on edge, … hoping that 'good luck' favors them and the men won't find them.

"Henri, check out the bathroom and storage area… I'll check the bedrooms and wine cellar."

They hear a grunt of acknowledgement before their footsteps fade away.

Castle is on his right side with his knees drawn up slightly, while Kate lies flat on her back with her legs bent and twisted to the right.

To say the least, she's at an awkward angle with her knees pressed heavily into the dirt wall of the tiny crawl space.

Lying next to Rick in this scary situation makes Kate's head spin… Every facet of her is attuned to his slightest movement. She can clearly see his broad chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She's just inches away from his roguish face and even in the dim basement light she can see the small crinkle lines around his piercing eyes and the pout of concern on his lips.

His lips. Those full, soft lips that she dreams about feeding on her skin.

The familiar trickle of desire starts to permeate every fiber of her being.

_Uh-Oh,_ Castle breathes in deeply, - nervously. _This is a bad idea. _

He breathes in her addicting scent of cherries with just a hint of strawberry, and groans internally at the realization that this is going to be pure torture, - being this close and not being allowed to touch those model gams of hers that are clad in those infuriatingly, sexy skinny jeans, - not being allowed to caress her six pack abs that he's fantasized about on many long, lonely nights, - not being able to feel her soft locks or memorize the contours of her beautiful face with his fingertips, - not being allowed to finally claim her lips as his own.

It's horrible enough that dangerous thugs are searching the place for them, but it's infinitely worse to be this close to her tempting body, just a fraction of an inch away from her womanly curves, and knowing that he can't touch her.

All he'd have to do is move his left hand a couple of inches to the right and he'd be caressing her hip. - Her very feminine hip that drives him to distraction on a daily basis.

Castle gulps, trying to gain control of his rampant thoughts.

Kate speaks softly, "My leg's falling asleep. I've got to move." She inches closer to him so her knees aren't digging into the wall. Her shoulder hits his firm chest and her lower thigh presses into his knees. Her head settles beneath his chin.

She wonders how in the world she ever classified Castle as 'metro-sexual,' because he's definitely ALL-man… Her cheek can feel his strong, pectoral muscles beneath his thin dress shirt and the top of her head can feel his Adams apple bob up and down.

_No, no, Nooo, _he desperately thinks.

Now the scent of ripe cherries is infiltrating his nostrils and flowing unchecked through his blood stream and _bloody hell_, her breast is smashed against his abdomen making him seriously think about throwing caution to the wind, saying to hell with the consequences, and finally mauling her delectable body.

'Casanova Castle' rears his pretty head and tempts him to take advantage of this rare opportunity and let his hands do the talking… _Yes!_ _Oh God, Yes! _Let his hands rove over her beautiful flesh and show her exactly how he feels about her.

_**BUT**__, _his author's brain screams at him_ (_And let's be honest here, it's a BIG BUT) as he can picture Kate's immediate, shocked reaction and he seriously doesn't want to have the family jewels maimed for life by a swift, accurate, deadly knee to the groin so he decides to do the next best thing…

He places his lips at her ear and ruffles her hair as he mumbles, "If I would've known that all it would take to get you this close to me, Detective, -"

Kate startles as his hot breath streams through her ear canal with unmistakable lust coating his tone.

"Was an old home, a frisky guard dog and a couple of zealous drug dealers, I would've paid some actors a long time ago to reenact this scenario." He chuckles deeply and the reverberation from his laughter shoots through her side and courses through her long frame, singeing her nerve endings.

The heat from her thigh radiates through his kneecaps and sends his heart a hammering and his blood boiling and he's seriously going to be more embarrassed than he's ever been in his life if she notices how 'turned on' he is right now.

In that infuriating teasing tone of hers she replies, "I'm actually kind of surprised, Castle, that you haven't concocted a situation like this before now."

Her breaths are deep and with each inhale he can feel the swell of her breast moving against his abdomen.

He's got to do something quick to put some distance between himself and her lush curves that are tempting him beyond reason… Let alone her silky hair that keeps moving across his collarbone, and her addicting smell (which keeps bringing up the memory of her in the Old Haunt for the first time licking that red maraschino cherry so salaciously – _the minx_) so he tries to scoot away from her, but in the process, his hand falls and unintentionally skims her breast.

_Shit! __Did that really_ just _happen?_

She sucks in a harsh breath. "You trying to cop a feel, Castle?" But her question comes out way more breathy than she intended and now her sole concentration is on her breasts and how heavy and achy they feel… How they neeed his touch.

Her eyes are bright and wide due to her buzzing skin and the adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream is magnifying her other senses ten fold.

And _fuck_, if it isn't doing it for her just listening to his deep, manly breaths and smelling his expensive cologne and feeling his heart throb beneath her ear.

And the poor man is obviously so flustered right now as he trips over his apology for that accidental touch… She feels his pulse pick up speed and she swears she can hear his heart trying to thump right out of his chest.

Kate puts her index finger over Rick's lips to shush him and has to consciously fight to **not** run her finger over their fullness.

She's surrounded by his smell, his hot breath, his very male body emanating droves of testosterone, - making her think about his long legs, trim hips and fabulous ass and it's been so long since she's had sex, and for God's sake, this is Richard _freakin _Castle… _Her_ author, _her_ partner, the one man she's always refused to admit she wants in her bed.

Castle stiffens as they hear the two men come back in the room. She places her hand on his thigh to hopefully reassure him that they're going to be okay, but it somehow slides and lands just beneath his belt buckle… Her fingers curl and she ends up tugging on the seam of his fly.

"Kaaate, don't move," he throatily whispers, trying and failing miserably to keep his libido in check.

The Brooklyn voice they heard earlier asks, "You find anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. I don't think anyone's been down here."

"Did you check beneath the stairs?"

"No."

They hear a thud that sounds like one of the men whacked the other in the back of the head.

"Go check it."

To make matters worse, besides the adrenaline rushing through his system due to the danger they're in, the heat from Kate's palm is searing straight to his groin and he's in a painful state of arousal right now… His member throbs with each and every heartbeat and he's worried about her fingers lowering even a millimeter as she'll definitely be able to feel his engorged erection.

His smell is divine and if she turns her head just barely to the left, her lips will land beneath his collarbone and she can _finally_ taste his fair skin for the first time.

Her nipples harden from the friction of her labored breathing as her breast moves up and down next to his abdomen… Her belly clenches as she thinks about his large writer hand cupping her breast for real. Moisture trickles to the apex of her thighs as she feels his manhood twitch and start to grow beneath her palm.

She fights to gain control of her hormones as they're still in a very serious situation and now is **not** the time to be thinking about Castle taking her right here, fast and dirty in the crawl space of a 100 year old home.

_Nooo, it's definitely not the time_ although her rushing blood and pert nipples and wet panties are saying otherwise.

"Boss," one of the men hollers up the stairs. "Send Fang down."

Kate breathes in shakily as the realization overwhelms her, - consumes her and she can no longer deny it… She's wanted Richard Alexander Castle in her bed since the first time their eyes made searing contact in the interrogation room where he'd boldly given her permission in that sexy, playboy voice of his to, umm, (she tugs on her bottom lip) spank him.

And if she could, - she would delightfully spank him right now.

A shiver of pure lust runs through her body.

"Kate, are you cold?" Rick asks sincerely and before he realizes what he's doing his right arm sneaks beneath her shoulders; he straightens his knees as much as he can and hauls her trembling body next to his long frame.

"No, No… I just – " and even in the dim light of the crawl space she can see the concern in his never-ending blue eyes.

As their eyes connect, she sees something deeper, something bolder inside Castle that draws her in, - captivates her, - binds her to him.

His eyes darken to a mesmerizing midnight blue in color. - It's more than desire.

It's … It's…

Her body thrums with overwhelming need as she interprets correctly the raging lust spewing forth from Rick's expressive gaze.

Kate can't help herself… She can't keep denying _them_ any longer.

She flips on her left side, facing him, shoving those tantalizing curves of hers along every nook and cranny of his body that she can reach.

She keens into him and murmurs sexily across his lips, "Don't question this, Castle," and then her hand bravely lowers, _Oh_ _Gawwd_, and her mouth slams into his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate can't help herself… She can't keep denying **_**them**_** any longer.**

**She flips on her left side, facing him, shoving those tantalizing curves of hers along every nook and cranny of his body that she can reach.**

**She keens into him and murmurs sexily across his lips, "Don't question this, Castle," and then her hand bravely lowers, **_**Oh **__**Gawwd**_**, and her mouth slams into his.**

**…**

Castle can barely think, barely breathe.

Kate Beckett's mouth is fused to his.

His beautiful, brilliant, vibrant partner has her womanly curves pressed against him and she's kissing him with undisguised passion.

The kiss is agonizing in its intensity. It literally takes his breath away… Fireworks shoot behind his lids as her lips do something wildly sensual against his own.

Her mouth opens to lay claim to him. Her moist tongue pushes through his full lips and dives in for the kill. She twists her tongue and dominates his, - _over and over_ again.

Her lips taste even better than he remembered… Like rich, dark chocolate, - sweet nirvana, - heaven on earth.

She's in complete and utter control of the kiss. Her lovely lips are persistent, relentless in their endeavor to make him succumb to her.

And he does **succumb**_ - _willingly, wholeheartedly, unashamedly - for Katherine Beckett has always been a temptation that he could never refuse.

It briefly registers to Rick that he's in a crawl space, lying on cold, hard dirt and realistically, this should NOT be happening right now. Even in his wildest fantasies (and there have been hundreds over the past 3 and a half years) taking Detective Beckett beneath a 100-year old home with drug dealers roaming the house and a guard dog near-by, certainly never entered his head.

She's purring into the back of his throat like a sexy siren and it's shooting explosions through his blood, and it's mind-blowing and titillating, and even his creative writer's mind couldn't have envisioned this scenario for their first time together.

And her hand – _Sweet Jesus_ - is rubbing wantonly over his member and he's seriously in a painful state of arousal right now and if she doesn't stop soon he's going to lose it and embarrassingly combust like a virginal teen.

Rick groans, making a ferocious growl that Kate has never heard from a man before; one that heightens her sexual awareness of him even further.

It's primitive.

Primal.

Possessive.

A growl that sounds like he's marking his territory and she's his chosen mate.

He pulls her inexplicably close, digging his fingers into her disheveled curls, clinging to her as if his very life depends on it.

And her heart catches in her throat as she hears, "God, Kate… **OH **Kate. I want you more than you can ever imagine."

His mouth cascades down the slim column of her throat, raw and desperate; his lips as soft as a feather pillow and yet… _holy hell,_ they're also as hot as a bubbling cauldron, making her skin boil as he sucks greedily on her flesh.

He pauses on her beating carotid as an unusual noise startles him but Beckett's pleading quickly draws him back in. "Castle, don't stop… Don't you dare stop."

He nips at her raging pulse before his lips suck harshly at the delicate skin. His mouth moves eagerly over her throat, - licking, tasting, drinking her in as if he was a prisoner on death's row and she his last meal.

She feels wanton, treasured, more desired than any man before has made her feel, and then, _Oh God_, YES, he bites down.

Kate moans at the intense sensation, knowing he's trying to mark her, - mark her as his own, brand her with a noticeable bruise.

And she's completely lost when she realizes that she doesn't care if anyone notices the tell-tale hickey; she doesn't care if anyone suspects she's just had forbidden sex while on the job with her charismatic partner.

"Cas – tle," she breathes while his lips incessantly cling to her satin skin.

He's everywhere. He's in her senses, in her blood, - virile, strong, muscular. Rick cocoons her slim body in his arms and legs, entwining his need with her own.

Her body practically melts into his, all soft lines, warm and liquid and unresisting. They fit together like two matching jigsaw pieces, - perfectly, beautifully, - neither one quite complete without the other.

She's lost in the moment, in the woodsy smell of him, the frenzy of his large, thick hands roaming everywhere he can reach; his warm breath leaving a trail of goose bumps along her skin.

She quietly sighs as his fingers dance boldly beneath her blouse. They trickle over her taut abdomen where he glories in the knowledge that **he** is making her muscles tense in desire.

His hand slides to her narrow waist and gently squeezes it before settling on her hip. He begins to rub it sensuously, trying to ingrain to memory the lush swell of her waist, hip and upper thigh. His fingers are entranced with drawing the infinity symbol on her curves.

_Kate._

_Infinity._

_Forever._

He wants her forever, - forever by his side, forever in his bed.

She keens into him with untamed passion as his hand finally gets bolder and grabs her ass, molding the firm flesh. She lets expletives fly as his hot hand brandishes her and makes her yearn to feel his writer's fingers beneath her clothes, directly on her wanton flesh.

His thick tongue swirls along her collarbone, tasting the hint of perspiration on her skin as she writhes beside him.

She nudges his thighs apart and links their legs intimately.

She can't help gasping as his knee settles at the apex of her thighs, shooting liquid heat straight to her core.

Her pelvis automatically flexes into his leg, providing tantalizing friction right where she needs it most, and _Christ, _she didn't think it was possible that she could be this aroused so quickly but she's so close and all Rick would have to do is - .

Rick's lips suddenly stop their onslaught to her chest. His hand stills against her derriere. His ragged breaths, deep and frantic, are clearly discernible in the cool air.

Her fingers quiet in his hair and she clenches the strands nervously.

Danger electrifies the atmosphere.

Someone is standing outside the crawl space door and Fang is sniffing outside around them. The dog growls menacingly as a man whistles.

Kate locks onto Rick's eyes and sees dangerous, unbridled passion in their depths as well as an un-moveable force to protect her at all costs, and she knows - knows without a shadow of a doubt that this man is willing to give up everything for her, - willing to sacrifice even his own life if it's necessary to save her.

Overwhelming emotion.

Wave after wave crashes into her.

Powerful.

All-consuming.

It surges through her entire body and cripples her with its intensity. It grips her heart and squeezes it until she thinks it just might stop beating from the pure, untainted emotion.

_Oh my God, I'm in love with Richard Alexander Castle._

She's drowning. Drowning in the depths of his expressive, blue eyes that promise protection, undying love, _forever, - _if only she will have him.

Her hand falls to his face, and she rubs the backs of her fingers along his smooth, masculine jaw, never breaking eye contact with him as the danger outside becomes tangible.

She tries to convey to him through her soft look, her gentle touch that he means so much more to her than just a partner, and as her thumb outlines the swell of his upper lip, Kate trembles at the knowledge that this searing connection she feels towards him just might be the very last thing she feels on earth.

**...**

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter but it just felt right to end it like this… It surprised even me as it certainly took a romantic turn that I didn't expect. ;) Thank U, Guests, for the kind reviews. (Dedicated to crazy4Castle!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Please note the rating change to M)**

**Kate's hand falls to his face, and she rubs the backs of her fingers along his smooth, masculine jaw, never breaking eye contact with him as the danger outside becomes tangible.**

**She tries to convey to him through her soft look, her gentle touch that he means so much more to her than just a partner, and as her thumb outlines the swell of his upper lip, Kate trembles at the knowledge that this searing connection she feels towards him just might be the very last thing she feels on earth.**

**…**

Castle's hyperaware of his surroundings.

Kate's cherry essence is surrounding him, infiltrating every pore of his skin. His body hums with pure need from having her enticing curves intimately entwined with his.

He's always known that the chemistry between them was palpable, but _bloody hell,_ he almost feels like an out-of-control virgin with her questing fingers leaving a trail of fire wherever they touch.

His mouth tingles from her insatiable, demanding kisses and his lips literally yearn for the taste and feel of her creamy skin once more.

He's surprised when a deep fear settles into his bones… Surprised that it's not the fear of being discovered and the chance that he'll end up as doggy kibble… He's suddenly afraid that now that he's tasted her, Katherine Beckett will become an **incurable** addiction.

His thigh is placed at the apex of her thighs, on the tight seam of her jeans, and when she exquisitely grinds down, his member jumps in response, aching to be encased inside her wet warmth.

But _dammit_, Fang is sniffing around their hiding place… Castle can just imagine the slobbery hound snarling triumphantly as he discovers them.

He holds perfectly still with Kate wrapped in his long limbs. He's poised, alert, expecting any second for the crawl space hatch to be opened and for them to be discovered.

He clenches his teeth together as his hands instinctively cling tighter to her curves. There's no way in hell that that rabid dog is getting his teeth into Beckett. He's prepared to kick off the dirt wall and curl his upper body around her head and shoulders to protect her. He knows this will expose his neck and back to the vicious animal, but it's a small price to pay.

He already made the decision a long time ago, that if it was necessary, he'd take a bullet for Detective Kate Beckett and do so gladly, without a second thought… He'd already demonstrated that determination at Roy Montgomery's burial, so the possibility of a sneering dog attacking him pales in comparison.

He looks down into her mesmerizing tawny eyes.

God, she's exquisitely beautiful with fly-away hair, swollen lips and bright pink cheeks, - all a testament to their frenzied love-making.

He can hardly believe that after all this time, almost four years of longing for her, fantasizing about how she would feel beneath his hands, _beneath him_, that at this most inopportune dangerous time, she made the first move and decided to take their partnership to the next level. He chuckles internally as it seems par-for-the-course, - so natural and fitting_ for_ _them_.

As Fang sniffs just outside the crawl space door, Kate's eyes soften and seem to glow as she stares boldly at him. Right now, she's more open to him than she's ever been before in her life… His heart literally skips a beat as he sees in their depths something he thought he'd never encounter, – a promise of a future for _them._

He's breathless when her fingers drop from his hair and travel along his jaw line, her touch giving him hope in this impossible, scary situation that realistically, they might not make it through.

He's lost in the depths of her eyes as her thumb traces smoothly the outline of his lips.

Kate's exposed, bare, her feelings on full display for him to read, … and _shit,_ he's as hard as steel with her staring at him with raw hunger and blatant desire like she's having difficulty controlling herself.

The sexual tension zings throughout the tiny space, - edgy and fierce, - and combined with the adrenaline rush, Castle thinks that he just might explode from the overwhelming sensations bombarding every facet of his body.

Her thumb stops moving as Fang suddenly yelps from being jerked back by his collar.

Kate anxiously waits with bated breath the outcome of their predicament, trying to portray through her eyes just how much she cares for him, how much she wants him, wants this.

She mouths, "We're going to make it," just before they hear, "Roman, get up here! Looks like the Fuzz found us."

Her sweet breath releases over his mouth, - gentle, soft as a feather, tickling his senses with hot vanilla late topped with whipped cream and it brings to mind a fantasy of him pouring luke-warm expresso into her belly button and then sucking to his heart's content, feeding on her milky skin.

He groans internally as that thought certainly doesn't help his current situation with his racing heart and pounding blood, as now he **instantly** needs some relief for his sexual frustration.

They hear Roman and Fang tramping up the stairs and he barely releases a sigh of relief before her lips are ghosting over his, breathing him in, sharing the same air. She catches his exhale and harshly huffs out his name, all desperate and needy and so un-Beckett-like.

He shivers as rippling heat flows through him at her passion-rich tone. The sweet heat of his name flows over her lips and through his mouth and fires through his veins, twisting his gut in torturous longing.

The deep sweep of her lashes call to him and then he's lost to everything else but her words as she says huskily, "We don't have much time, and – and I neeed this."

She falters over the word 'need,' inciting the flame within him to an uncontrollable inferno that threatens to consume him with each and every powerful breath she takes.

"I need you," purrs past her lips before they're crashing into his, - fluid, fierce, flaring with passion, - wreaking havoc on his mind and body.

It's her next move though that solidifies this _is_ real. This _is_ actually happening with the woman of his dreams.

He doesn't know how Kate does it, (but attributes it to hours of yoga classes) as she's suddenly untangled herself from his limbs and he's flat on his back, and Beckett, _Sweet Jesus_, is on top of him, her body undulating sensuously.

She's all lush legs and full breasts and vixen smile as sprinkles of dust float from the ceiling and fall to the ground around them.

She nips at his lips as her pelvis dances with his pulsing erection and _Fuck_, her hand is between himself and her and she's doing something wickedly erotic that has him right at the edge, teetering on a rocky precipice, swaying towards the eternal abyss.

His right hand encompasses her small breast and kneads the firm flesh through her brassiere; his thumb easily finding the erect nub and scraping the lace torturously along her nipple.

She moans so deliciously, so salaciously at the contact that Rick can't stop himself from bucking his hips up into hers. Kate flicks her hips and clenches her upper thighs and it's the last straw… It undoes him_, U-N-D-O-E-S _the roguish, ruggedly-handsome, play-boy millionaire known as Richard Edgar Castle.

He breaks under the lure of her siren's spell... He's gone, - all liquid fire shooting through his manhood as her mouth grazes hotly along his jaw.

"Fuck, Castle!"

His orgasm triggers hers and she's thrown over the cliff and into a cataclysmic freefall of ecstasy, - the magnitude surpassing any other sexual experience she's had before.

She haunts his senses as her body bows in ecstasy… Her teeth bite into her lower lip as she tries to curb the mewling sounds created by her intense, earth-shattering orgasm.

Kate lays perfectly still on top of him while coming down from the overwhelming high, trying to regain her sense of sight as stars continually shimmer across her vision. Tremors run through her body as after-shocks continually assail her.

His large palms cascade up and down her back soothingly, lovingly. His writer hands tell her without words just how affected he is by what happened.

She revels in the sound of his thundering heart slowing down, revels in the movement of his strong chest easily able to hold her weight as she slowly comes back to reality. She can't help thinking that if this is what happens being fully clothed with Rick Castle, she just might not survive him in the actual flesh.

"If I would've known that you'd be this affected by me, Detective... I would've devised a plan long ago to have us both imprisoned in a very tiny room."

"Mmm," she hums, seeming to have lost all coherent thought. "I may have seriously **hurt** you if you had planned out this scenario earlier."

She looks into his impish eyes while a lopsided, sheepish grin spreads across his face. She slaps him playfully. "And NOT in a good way."

His laughter is deep, throaty and shakes her to the core, making her wonder whether he prefers a woman in bed, on the floor, on his desk, against the wall, in his car, or in the shower… (_Gawwd_, she can only imagine how talented his writer's hands are in the shower) And she determines to find out the answer to that question this very day.

"You know me too well."

"I certainly do know you," her eyes twinkle devilishly, "But I'm looking forward to getting to know you even better."

There's a noticeable pause before Castle responds.

"Reassure me, Kate," he says seriously with a hint of nervousness in his tone, "That this is going to happen again."

She places her hands on his chest, elbows out, her middle fingers touching one another so she can rest her chin on her hands and look up into his face.

His face, blissfully sated from their love-making, also shows a sheen of apprehension, wondering if this is truly real.

She smiles at him teasingly. "Oh, I don't know if I can promise that this will happen again, Partner."

His eyes falter as her words prick at his heart strings, but she quickly continues, "I can't promise another ummm," she licks her swollen lips, "dry-humping session, but I can promise you that **next** time, ... the only thing I'll be wearing is my Birthday suit."

That smarmy, cocky grin of his surfaces that screams, 'I'm-a-sexy-very-skilled-man-and-I'd-be-happy-to-p rove-it-to-you'… The one that causes her stomach to flip-flop every damn time.

"Birthday suit, huh? Can I have the privilege of helping you to change into that suit?"

"That can definitely be arranged on one condition."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Her answer though has him literally gasping for breath and drooling at the same time, thinking nasty thoughts of making her 'come' again, - ImmEdIatEly.

"I'll let you help me only if you're a very bad boy, Rrr - icky." She trills the 'R' in his name and it certainly has the effect on him she's looking for.

His eyes darken to orbs of lust as another piece of the Beckett onion is revealed.

"OH, I'm happy to show you just how **bad** I can be, Beckett," and his hands eagerly seek the top button on her skinny jeans all hot and urgent and _him_. "Any day, any time, any place you want, ... and I'm going to start right now."

She gasps as his thick fingers skirt beneath the denim and slide beneath her silk, wet panties. Kate's last coherent thought is, 'I really had **no** idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**She smiles at him teasingly. "Oh, I don't know if I can promise that this will happen again, Partner."**

**His eyes falter as her words prick at his heart strings, but she quickly continues, "I can't promise another, ummm," she licks her swollen lips, "dry-humping session, but I can promise you that next time, ... the only thing I'll be wearing is my Birthday suit."**

**That smarmy, cocky grin of his surfaces that screams, 'I'm-a-sexy,-very-skilled-man,-and-I'd-be-happy-to -prove-it-to-you'… The one that causes her stomach to flip-flop every damn time.**

**"Birthday suit, huh? Can I have the privilege of helping you to change into that suit?"**

**"That can definitely be arranged on one condition."**

**"I don't know if I like the sound of that."**

**Her answer though has him literally gasping for breath and drooling at the same time, thinking nasty thoughts of making her 'come' again, - ImmEdIatEly.**

**"I'll let you help me only if you're a very bad boy, Rrr - icky." She trills the 'R' in his name and it certainly has the effect on him she's looking for.**

**His eyes darken to orbs of lust as another piece of the Beckett onion is revealed.**

**"OH, I'm happy to show you just how bad I can be, Beckett," and his hands eagerly seek the top button on her skinny jeans all hot and urgent and _him_. "Any day, any time, any place you want, ... and I'm going to start right now."**

**She gasps as his thick fingers skirt beneath the denim and slide beneath her silk, wet panties. Kate's last coherent thought is, 'I really had no idea."**

**…_._**

_Oh fuck,_ his fingers feel so warm, so utterly dangerous and they're wandering and back-up is already here and arrests are being made and they can **NOT **be found in this compromising position… Nooo, they'll never live it down at the precinct if rumors fly around about this, about _them_.

She groans loudly, "Cas – tle, stop!" while grabbing his wrist forcefully and yanking his hand out of her panties.

"We can't continue this," but her chest is heaving in and out; her eyes are pitch black, bursting with desire, and her words are breathy, - making him want to prove to her just how much she needs to _come _again. _God_, he wants to hear her mewling sounds when she climaxes, - again.

_Because of him._

He moans in frustration when she rolls off him onto her side. Her fingers quickly zip back up the zipper on her pants and button up the button.

They hear two men coming down the stairs.

Esposito signals to Ryan to check out the hallway while he covers the abandoned area.

"Beckett, Castle, are you down here?"

Neither one responded to his query.

"Get yourself presentable," Beckett hisses as she tries futilely to straighten her shirt.

Castle chuckles. "Hmm, that's going to be a little difficult, Beckett, because there's no way I can hide the wet stain on my crotch."

_Oh dear God, they're so busted._

Her eyes shoot daggers at him saying just how much she does not need his sarcasm right now.

"Hey! You can NOT blame me for this one." His voice deepens and takes on that throaty growl which makes her knees quiver. "If you weren't so incredibly hot and unbelievably desirable, I wouldn't have this problem right now."

She reached out and wiped a lipstick smudge off his face. "Well at least run your fingers through your hair and try to stand behind me until we can get into the patrol car. - And Castle?"

"Huh?"

"Don't breathe a word of this to **anyone **or instead of seeing my Birthday suit, I'll introduce you to my glock."

She knew what was coming next from his captivating Casanova grin. "That's an acceptable punishment as long as I get to play with your thigh holster."

"Uggh. You're insufferable, you know that right?"

"What I know, Detective, is that you find me completely - ." Rick didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Javier interrupted him.

"Mmm-hmm," Espo cleared his throat. "They're in the crawl space."

The hatch was suddenly opened and two bright lights flashed into their eyes.

"Hi guys. Mind turning off your flashlights so I can see again?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry Castle." Ryan flipped his light off. "Here, let me help you out."

Ryan reached down to grab Castle's hand but he emphatically said, "No, - ladies first."

With a raised eyebrow, he turned to Beckett who was already crawling out on her hands and knees. She stood up and began brushing dirt from off her clothes.

"Well, you two look like you had –** some** fun." Espo teased, taking in Kate's swollen lips, her bright pink cheeks and flowing hair in utter disarray.

Castle brashly responded first. "Come on boys... You know Beckett's way too high-strung to do anything, umm, kinky – ee." His voice petered out at her, 'One-more-word-and-the family-jewels-will-stay-right-where-they-are-and-n ot-get-to-come-out-and-play-glare,' but he just couldn't help continuing... "Especially, - while on the job."

The boy's chuckles quickly diminish as she turns her classic death stare towards them, - the one that makes hardened criminals shiver in their seat.

"If you can call being chased by a monstrous guard dog, plus having armed drug dealers looking for you, - **fun**; Then yes, - I guess you could call it fun."

Ryan's on his haunches, looking into the crawl space. "That's a pretty small space in there… How in the world did you two fit?"

"Very carefully," Castle drawled. He started brushing dirt out of his hair, noticeably crowding Beckett's back.

"Well, I for one am looking forward to reading the in-depth, hopefully **very detailed**, report of your excursion here… What about you partner?" He turned to Esposito with a twinkle in his eye.

Javier leered at them both, studying their body language closely. "I think that this report is going to be one for the record books."

"Guys, knock it off. Nothing happened."

"Tell that to Castle because I don't think he got the memo yet."

She whipped her head around, inspecting him over her shoulder. _Gawd_, he looked sexy with unkempt hair, clothes askew and a teasing gleam in his eye. As she caught his eye, his egotistical, smarmy smile disappeared as fast as a rabbit being chased by a wily fox.

"Whose idea was it anyway to hide in there?"

"Hers," Castle immediately said, having no qualms about throwing Beckett under the bus.

"And I saved our butts by having us hide in there, _Part-ner._" She sneered the word, implicitly implying to everyone in the room that he was in the doghouse.

_Uh-oh._

"I have to give credit where it is due… I certainly threw a fit when she first suggested it but her witchy powers finally convinced me to crawl inside."

"Witchy powers?"

"Yes… Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Esposito. I've seen her use them on you to pull information about Lanie. – Ow!"

He rubbed his side gingerly after Kate's elbow rammed into his ribs.

"And what other power did she use to keep you in there?" Ryan asked slyly.

She was going to maim him (**after** secretly having her wicked way with him) as Rick just couldn't stop the unbridled glee from beaming across his face.

"One word, boys…" He paused for dramatic effect.

_Here it comes,_ she thought anxiously, chewing on her lower lip.

"Fear."

Espo snickered, "I can certainly think of another 'F' word that would be more appropriate for this situation."

All three men laughed gaily until Beckett gave them a menacing eye roll.

_Men!_

"What I want to know is – " Ryan couldn't stop his eyes from darting between Kate's flushed face to Rick's guilty one…"What did you two do to keep yourselves occupied?" His suave tone definitely implied that he knew exactly what had happened in that small space.

Castle draped his arm over Ryan's shoulder and said conspiratorially, "We didn't talk... We didn't move... The only thing we did was pretend to be statues as a very large, scary dog was sniffing around trying to find us."

"Yeah, yeah. - I'll agree that you two **didn't** talk."

Beckett had officially had enough of the innuendos. "Enough with the interrogation! - Esposito, how many men were arrested?"

"Four, including someone who the Drug Division out of the 18th has been looking to bring down for a long time… A Mr. Raponelli."

Beckett listened half-heartedly as Castle followed her closely up the stairs. His body heat emanated off him in waves, crashing into her backside, surrounding her with his masculine scent, - making her think of his writer's desk and his magnificent writer hands bending her over that expensive mahogany, adjusting her hips sensuously while he aligned himself...

She fanned her face as she was suddenly assailed by overwhelming heat. She glanced at Castle and from his suggestive leer at her swaying ass she could clearly see that he was having similar dirty thoughts and God help them if she didn't get out of this old home soon and wrap up the paperwork ASAP. _Uhh, no, -_ paperwork would have to wait until tomorrow because right now she needed to screw him senseless or she just might lose her freakin mind... Because just a taste of Richard Castle had set off a frenzy of lust inside her that frightened and thrilled her with its intensity; she literally felt like she was boiling in anticipation. Her body needed him, craved him.

Blame those endless blue eyes and strong jaw and sexy voice and stupendous ego that made every woman want to find out if it was justified.

_What in the world did Espo just say? _She nodded in agreement, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't giving herself away to the boys.

From Espo's quirked eyebrow and humorous expression she deduced that he knew exactly what was going on.

From her flushed appearance and uptight responses to Castle's aura of, Yes-I'm-a-man-I'm-**thee**-man, it would be unrealistic for them NOT to suspect something.

Well then, she might as well throw fuel on the fire.

"Ryan, I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll inform Gates of what happened today and let her know that I'll finish my paperwork first thing tomorrow morning."

She snuck a peek at Rick from beneath lowered lashes. Kate had to stifle a laugh at his comical expression with his mouth hanging open in utter astonishment and his blue eyes wide as saucers. She didn't think he could be more surprised if someone had told him that his mother was moving out of the loft.

She gave him a searing, possessive look which she hoped conveyed that she was taking the rest of the day off for _him._

Ryan tried to curb his knowing smile. "Got it. - You feeling okay?"

"Never better... Esposito?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you keep Honey Milk here in line. I want you to watch over his shoulder and confirm he fills out the forms properly for this bust."

"Consider it done."

"Heeey," Ryan droned, obviously not happy with Beckett's dig.

"And Ryan?" Kate's smile spread until it took over her whole face. "I expect you to hold Esposito's hand while Gates berates his ass."

Espo's humorous expression quickly changed to one of, What-in-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-Beckett?

"And why would she do that?"

"Because you did not officially clear the basement."

He let expletives fly in his native language. "Are you really going to snitch on me for that? … I trusted Ryan to cover the back rooms."

Her eyes flashed as she replied, "Depends on what I read in your report... Keep it short and to the point, stating only the facts, - (Her meaning was blatantly clear.** Don't** embellish anything about Castle and I) and you won't hear a complaint from me."

"Got it, Boss." He saluted her military style.

**…..**

"Can you believe Beckett just played the blackmail card?" Espo's incredulous voice had Ryan grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure can, Partner."

The cockiness in Ryan's gait alerted Espo to the fact that Kevin definitely knew more about the situation than what he was letting on.

"Spill. Immediately. Tell me what you know about them."

Ryan leaned back onto the squad car and folded his arms in a smug manner, locking eyes with his partner.

"You can call Lanie and tell her bets are officially off. Mom and Dad definitely did the nasty today."

Espo looked at him like he'd just flown over the cuckoo's nest. "You might suspect it, but there's no way to know for sure."

Ryan grumbled, "And you call yourself a Detective." He looked sternly at Javi before asking, "Did you check out Castle's pants?"

"His pants?"

"Yes..." Ryan's boyish grin was contagious. "He was either so afraid of Fang that he wet himself, **OR **… "

"Oh My God!" Espo gasped with understanding. "**OR**, Beckett actually gave him the ride of his life."

"And from the look of that spot, the winner is... " Ryan put his hands out in front of him, moving them up and down quickly, pretending to be drumming. "Dad and Mom finally consummated the marriage."

**…..**

Bloody hell, they weren't even going to make it to his loft... The elevator was rising, - very slowly, the slight pinging in the background briefly registered to his fried brain.

_When did it start taking 5 minutes to get from the ground floor to the penthouse? _

Beckett had him pinned against the elevator wall. She was all greedy, seeking lips with rushed, hot air escaping her mouth, - over his forehead, his cheeks, his chin until she settled on his lips... Her moist, delectable tongue forced its way inside his mouth, teasing him mercilessly, tangling and dancing with his own thick tongue.

He groaned as her fervent hands roamed determinedly over his shoulders, reveling in the girth of his biceps and then moving to the curve of his spine, molding the dense muscles with sure fingers.

Those Detective hands boldly descended further, cradling his ass, - tugging his hard body into her womanly core, - so excruciatingly sweet, and yet at the same time, so excruciatingly deadly as she had just destroyed him for all other women.

Detective Katherine Beckett.

He finally had her where he wanted her, - cocooned in his arms, trapped in his embrace, - touching soft, feminine curves that would soon be sprawled in his bed.

Long, shiny locks flowed through his fingers.

Her mouth, - brave, insistent, - probed and demanded, - sending delicious sensations straight to his manhood.

Her perky breasts were shoved into his chest wreaking havoc on all his senses.

Her beauty blinded his vision; her silky skin burned his fingertips; sweet fruit filled his nostrils, consuming him with their phantom taste, _her taste_; her small gasps and sultry sounds fired through his ears and shot through his bloodstream like heroine shooting through his veins.

By the time she drug him off the elevator and to his front door, he had difficulty remembering his name.

_Fuck, this is going to be fast and furious_, he thought as she toed his door closed... He then proceeded to lose every ounce of air in his lungs as she climbed her way up his body and wrapped those sinfully dangerous legs around his butt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Katherine Beckett.**

**He finally had her where he wanted her, - cocooned in his arms, trapped in his embrace, - touching soft, feminine curves that would soon be sprawled in his bed.**

**Long, shiny locks flowed through his fingers.**

**Her mouth, - brave, insistent, - probed and demanded, - sending delicious sensations straight to his manhood.**

**Her perky breasts were shoved into his chest wreaking havoc on all his senses.**

**Her beauty blinded his vision; her silky skin burned his fingertips; sweet fruit filled his nostrils, consuming him with their phantom taste, ****_her taste_****; her small gasps and sultry sounds fired through his ears and shot through his bloodstream like heroine shooting through his veins.**

**By the time she drug him off the elevator and to his front door, he had difficulty remembering his name.**

_**Fuck, this is going to be fast and furious**_**, he thought as she toed his door closed... He then proceeded to lose every ounce of air in his lungs as she climbed her way up his body and wrapped those sinfully dangerous legs around his butt.**

**….**

_This is happening. This is actually happening. _

She's in Richard Alexander Castle's loft and her legs are wrapped around his ass and her lips are attached to his and _Shit_, if he growls like that one more time, sending vibrations straight down to her core, she just might have to take him raw and dirty against the front door.

"De-tec-tive," grinds out of his mouth in between her lips attacking his. His hands cup her ass, firmly keeping her in place right at his crotch, creating tantalizing friction right where they both want it.

"I need – " but he can't finish the sentence as Kate is hell-bent on keeping his mouth shut. She's literally tormenting him. Her lips are undulating over his, - suggestive, – sweet – and so achingly perfect against his.

"I know exactly what you **need**, Cast – le," and with incredible strength garnered from her yoga sessions, she tenses her inner thigh muscles, causing him to misstep and almost drop her onto the sofa.

_Holy hell,_ if she clenches her thighs like that even one more time, he's never going to last and he must take care of something first.

He pulls himself away from her lips to whisper, "God Kate, this is so embarrassing," humiliation smattered throughout his tone.

His words cause her to stop. Her lashes flutter as she makes herself meet his gaze.

His blue eyes are like lasers, looking past her soul and into that corner where her fears hide. After three and a half years of being her shadow, he knows practically everything, - her likes and dislikes, her hang-ups, her obsessions, her fears… He's been scaling her wall now ever since their trip to Los Angeles when she'd been hell bent on revenge over Royce's death.

It's her turn to give back to him now.

"What's wrong, Castle?" she asks quietly, giving him her undivided attention as her legs reluctantly slide down his backside and drop to the floor. She bunches one hand into the front material of his shirt, not wanting to lose contact with him, while her other hand splays around his neck, playing with the baby fine hairs.

"I need to take care of something after our, umm, earlier – " his Casanova grin screams, 'after-our-earlier-fuck-session.'

"Ahem," he clears his throat. "It's a man thing, Kate. I'm sticky and uncomfortable and I really should clean myself."

_Oh, __**Ohh**__, _her eyes light up in understanding and then she's grabbing his hand and leading him confidently into his bedroom.

Her breathing quickens as soon as she opens his bedroom door… She's assaulted by a wonderful smell – expensive aftershave and _Oh Gawd_, the second smell just might be the scent of… (and she blames her overloaded-estrogen-filled-brain right now for thinking this...) 'forbidden sex'.

Her eyes briefly scan the California-king-size bed. (_Thank-you-Mr-Millionaire-for-purchasing-the largest-most-comfortable-possible-bed_) She soaks in the maroon and black décor, the large, unique print on the wall, and the utter manliness of the room. She realizes everything about the room portrays _him_, - thee man, the author, her partner. She can't wait to confirm that his sheets are luxuriously rich, 100% satin that she can lose herself in, but first things first, she longs to confirm what she believes she'll find in his bathroom.

She's pulling him along effortlessly and his eyes are horned in on her magnificent ass and how is it that he's getting even more turned on by this controlling Beckett who's walking through his bedroom as if it's **_her _**second bedroom, like she owns the place instead of just seeing it for the very first time?

Her hand opens up his bathroom door and then her eyes are aglow like she's standing in front of a raging fireplace, the flames reflecting through her orbs.

"Yes! This is absolutely divine," flows out of her mouth all smooth and sultry and he thinks that this Beckett-voice is the one that's going to haunt his future wet dreams for the rest of his life.

She looks in awe at the extra large, marble jacuzzi that can easily fit 2 adults in its depths. She turns the hot water tap on full blast and turns the cold water tap 1/3 of the way, waving her hand beneath the spray to ensure the temperature is just right.

She turns to him and begins to slowly unbutton the individual buttons on his shirt, purring along the way, "I'm happy to help you with your, – umm," she licks her lips as more of his chest is revealed, "problem."

She sucks in harshly as she removes the shirt from off his shoulders and gets her first glimpse of his massive biceps, large enough to deftly pick her up and have his wicked way with her against any hard surface.

As she reaches for the button on his pants, Rick's hand clasps over hers to stop her. An outrageously sexy, smug smile smears across his lips as he says humorously, "The reason I'm so messy, Kate, is because I'm going commando."

_Commando? Holy shit! _And a breath-taking, sensual smile that reflects_, _'You-are-such-a-bad-bad-boy-Richard-Castle,' paints her face as her fingers continue to undress him.

Her hands drag down his pants over his (gulp) erect manhood and one thought keeps churning over and over again in her mind_… He can be summed up in one word, - yummy. _

It's extremely obvious that he wants her…He's bigger and sexier and more intense than she's ever seen him with his azure eyes watching and assessing her reaction to his naked form.

"Wanna see water boil, Castle?" she mouths and in the next moment, she bares her body in a movement of unraveling that leaves him stunned.

She sensuously pulls the knit lavender sweater over her head and in one fluid movement, her skin-tight jeans are around her ankles and kicked onto the bathroom floor.

He briefly catalogues that she isn't wearing matching lingerie. Her feminine, black, lacy push-up bra contrasts with her plain, nude boy shorts, _but Gawd,_ she's sexy-as-hell in those shorts that seem to magnify her toned, infinite legs by ten.

Him. Watching her. Like he's never seen a woman undress before.

Blatant desire is etched across his features. Flaming red arousal burns in his eyes.

Heart-stopping anxiety assails her as she unclasps the bra and exposes her scars, her pert breasts, her taut nipples.

She's feeling lightheaded, like there's no more oxygen in the confined space of his bathroom as steam starts to mist along the edges of his mirror. She watches him, as he watches her in a trance-like state, remove the damp underwear.

He secretly grins as he plans on keeping them as a souvenir. He realizes his mouth is ajar and his mind is a-crazed. He's making her wait when all he wants to do is make her -

"Castle?"

He's pressed to her before she can finish his name. He lifts her off her feet, pulling her body tight against his; he bends low to take her mouth. Every needful thrust of his tongue between her open lips makes her womanly heat yearn for a similar fate.

Kate melts, sinking into the kiss with a low moan. His lips shift, his mouth angling to take hers deeper and the only way she can breathe right now is through him.

He's suddenly pressing his face into the side of her neck and whispering things. Castle thinks they might be garbled, but she laughs when he _thinks_ he says, "Oh, my God. There's no fire in this apartment, but it's so damn hot!' and "I can't believe this is finally happening… You. Here. Stark naked. - My fantasy turned into reality."

She's using Beckett talk, - cajoling him to get into the Jacuzzi so she can wash his back, his chest and other man parts that badly need her attention and then he's sliding into the overly hot water while she sprinkles his bath salts sending an aroma of jasmine and vanilla floating throughout the room.

She secretly smiles, _'Thank God for his metro-sexual side.'_

He's mesmerized as he watches her glistening, toned body enter the tub behind him... The water might as well be boiling, hissing, in reaction to the way his body is affected by her… She takes the washrag on the edge of the tub and dips it into the water. She trails kisses along his spine as she rubs the washrag across his broad shoulders, down his trapezius muscles and along his coccyx. She soon shifts her position, _Oh Gawd, _and her legs are wide open, her feminine core shoved intimately against his ass and she reclines against him like the most beautiful, tempting siren to ever grace the planet. He moans as her pebbled nipples cascade over his back in a sensual whirlpool of eroticism.

Her fingers are long, slender and wet as she trails the washrag over his bare chest, along his nipples, his ribs, and then she pauses on his belly button. Her left hand dips beneath the rag and tentatively brushes along his pubic hair, stroking and fondling the sensitive skin, lavishing it with special attention. Along the way, her teeth find the slope of his shoulder and he huskily groans as she nibbles greedily on the firm flesh.

His back arches into her when her hand finally clamps down on his erection and her fingertips glide over his cock to reach the head of his penis where her thumb swirls over it, systematically cleaning it as well as stimulating him further. Her right hand brings the washrag down to his inner thighs, washing the skin there with the perfect amount of pressure, not to hard or not to soft.

"Fuck Kate!" flies from his mouth as her fingers firmly encase themselves around his manhood and pick up speed… She begins to bring him to the edge of ecstasy with every stroke of her deft fingers and from her whispy moans and gyrating hips, _Shit,_ she's close as well and he's just about ready to burst when -

In an unexpected move, Castle shoves himself away from her and is able to turn around in a split second… He catalogues the way her eyes are molten glass burning with desire, the way her lips are dark pink and puffy from his attention, the way her gorgeous chest is noticeably heaving from her state of arousal, the way her toned abs descend down in a V to her bare pubic bone.

He sits opposite her, his legs scrunched up so that he can lean forward and easily pull her into his lap. Naturally, - instinctively, - she straddles him and they fit together like 2 peas in a pod. He wants to say a thousand things, - about her beauty, how she's everything to him,- but all thought ceases to exist as she kisses him with pent-up, desperate desire that has been housed for almost 4 years.

Mouths press, collapse and fuse closer as their lower bodies begin a rhythm that's beautiful. Bold. Basic.

"Castle," she purrs in a whip of tongue and then nips against his stubbled carotid.

Her look is pure L.A. pool exit… And his heart stutters knowing that these agonizing years of waiting are finally over and that Katherine Beckett **wants him, **cocky author and man-child.

He can't help thinking about protection as he would never willingly put her in harms way so he mumbles something about condoms being in the next room, but she spills out, "I'm okay. Tests are clean. Are yours up to date?"

"Yes, they are… I'm good too."

And then she says those two magical words, "Contraception's covered," that have him on the verge of release, - with her angle of hips, with her licking of his neck, with her placement of … _everything_.

She's around him before he has the chance to comprehend that she's taking him. Kate reaches between them, finds him ribald and ready against her inner thigh and just owns him.

"Fuck!" she's tighter than he imagined, more sleek and agile and willing and just … _everything_.

When he's finally fully inside her, stretching her to the hilt, Kate can't help thinking that _it's beyond fantastic_. _Him. _Those eyelashes that flutter close just as his mouth opens under hers and searches for taste. Tongue and thrust. Both his lips and his manhood working in perfect harmony, an affirmation of their belonging to one another as their hands rush eagerly over their bodies.

He presses upwards, harder and faster than he initially wanted, and it feels glorious, earth-shattering_._ She shudders against him, removes her tongue from his ear and groans a kiss into his mouth.

He has no clue how long it lasts – the grind and pump of flesh, the taste of vanilla late and desire, but when she comes in the instant before she kills him with her quakes, screaming his name, he thinks that this must be what heaven-on-earth feels like.

And for Richard Alexander Castle he stumbles at the knowledge that it's like his very first time.

When he thinks about that later, after he manages to get her into his silk sheets and spend more time over her delectable body, that's extremely significant.

But he's known since the very first moment he saw her, all auburn, short hair and brash confidence and sassy nature, - heard those fateful words, "Mr. Castle, Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight," that she would be a **significant** part of his life.

And he's going to make the most of every moment he has with her by showing her just how '**significant**' she really is.


End file.
